


[Podfic] Species Diversity and You! A Sexual Safety Presentation

by Shmaylor, silverandblue



Category: Star Trek
Genre: And you thought your workplace orientation videos were bad, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, Live Podfic Performance, Multi, Orientation Videos, PSA, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: A presentation from Starfleet Medical's Sexual Safety program, presented by cute animated mascots.[Podfic Version]
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Podfication 2019





	[Podfic] Species Diversity and You! A Sexual Safety Presentation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Species Diversity and You!: A Sexual Safety Presentation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/533029) by Grey Bard. 

> Performed live at Podfication 2019! You can listen to the rest of the performances [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199814).  
  
---  
  
  


  


** _Species Diversity and You! A Sexual Safety Presentation_ **

**written by grey_bard**

  


A Podfication '19 Live Performance  
Cover art by silverandblue (with paint creatures by wingedwords) 

  


  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ddw5llokqhkgky7/%5Bpodfic%5D_Species_Diversity_and_You.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 00:07:54  
Size: 5.5 MB  
  
**Featuring:**

silverandblue _as Jane (The Species Diversity Panda)_  
& Shmaylor as _Sfonn (The Sexual Safety Sehlat)_

  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: now with HTML 5 streaming!


End file.
